Dylan Mustard (Character)
Dylan is the main protagonist in The Wizard of Nobody Gives a Crap Series. He is the only character from the first movie to appear in the sequel. The Telephone Effect: The Wizard of Nobody Gives a Crap Dylan and his dog, Kirby, are asleep at their home one day, when a tornado picks up their house and carries it away to a far away land. When the house lands on the ground, it lands in a corn field owned by a farmer. After talking with the farmer, Dylan, Kirby, and the farmer himself go on a journey to find a way home. Later, Dylan finds magical shoes, and taps them together and magically transports home. The Wizard of Nobody Gives a Crap Part II: Wunderland Dylan and Alice, two best friends are taking an evening walk, laughing and enjoying themselves, when suddenly, they fall into a magical portal, taking them to a mystical land, known as Wunderland. There they find magical beings, kingdoms, and a long time argument between the two kingdoms. One kingdom ruled by the quiet, delicate White Queen. The other ruled by the devious, ruthless Red Queen. In Wunderland Dylan and Alice try to find a way out, when both of them are abducted by both kingdoms. Dylan is taken to the Red Kingdom, Alice to the White Kingdom. They learn about the feud, and have to go to war, to end it. However Dylan is under mind control, as well as The Cat, and Mad Hatter. On the battlefield, the two sides take their positions, The Red Queen and her army of mind-controlled-minions versus the White Queen, Alice and the one White Knight. The two sides engage in battle. Alice hits the mind-controlled Dylan in the head, turning him back to normal. In the background both Queens fight as the one White Knight takes on the rest of the minions. The Red Queen knocks out the Whit Queen and puts her as well under mind control. The Red Queen then summons all of her minions the attack Alice, while she runs off with the White Queen. Alice is surrounded and yells for Dylan for,"Help!" Dylan throws a club/sword, and Alice catches it, falling while she does. She first knocks down The Cat, who states that he has nine lives. Alice hits him nine times and runs over to the Mad Hatter. She hits him, freeing him of his mind control. Alice, The Cat, and Mad Hatter then go on a search to find The Red and White Queens. They find the White Queen frozen in the Red Queens Woods. The Cat and Hatter says the magical phrase,"Swiggidy Swag, Unfreeze the Fag". The White Queen jumps up and all make a run out of the woods. Alice tells the group that she needs to find the Red Queen. The White Queen tells her that she is in The West and that she must go alone. Alice leaves and finds the Red Queen, who knocks out Alice. But before the Queen could kill her, she is suddenly tackled by Dylan. Dylan pins her down and kills her. He walks over to Alice, wakes her up, and the two then start walking away. They meet up with the White Queen, Cat, and Mad Hatter. Alice gives The Cat her club, and Dylan and her then go home. Afterward they are interviewed by their school principle for spreading rumors about their journey to a magical place. The Wizard Saga Part III: The Huntsman Dylan will appear in this film. Notes *Dylan is the only character to reprise his role from the first movie. *When Dylan says "You know what? We were there and we're gonna find a way back one day. I know it. I think so. I don't know.", its an obvious reference to Part III. *Dylan mentions his dog, Kirby, in Part II. Relationships *Alice - Best Friend *The Cat - Friend and ally *The Mad Hatter - Friend and ally *The White Queen - Friend and ally *White Knight - Ally *The Red Queen - Enemy Category:Protagonists Category:Rebels